The invention generally relates to caster wheel assemblies, and more particularly to an improved caster swivel assembly for rotationally mounting a support wheel to a frame of baby furniture such as a stroller and the like.
Baby furniture, particularly infant strollers, use caster wheel assemblies to provide directional maneuverability. A caster swivel connection for the wheels at the front of the stroller provides improved maneuverability and directional control for the user. In some cases, casters are used at each leg of the stroller. Due to the relatively light loads imparted on infant strollers, it is common to employ caster assemblies which use rotational bushings rather than bearing assemblies to reduce cost and weight while still providing smooth rotational movement. Conventionally, singular wheel or tandem wheel assembly is supported by an axle and retained by a swivel housing. A leg of the stroller frame is rotationally connected to a bushing which is rotationally disposed in the swivel housing. Various constructions are used to retain the bushing the housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,895 teaches the use of a detent on a bushing to retain the bushing in the caster housing while allowing rotational movement.
A problem common to all bushing and caster housing constructions is the penetration of dirt and other particulate matter which can build up and retard free rotational movement between the bushing and the housing causing excessive wear due to friction and abrasion. Because the bushing and caster housing are adjacent the support wheels, dirt and dust can accumulate on the bushing surfaces to the point of rotational binding or seizure. Because relatively close dimensional tolerances are necessary to eliminate play between the bushing and housing, even small amounts of dirt or particulate matter can be a problem. Conventional caster bushing constructions require disassembling and cleaning to retard excessive wear and prolong operational life. This type of maintenance is not practical.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a simple swivel caster construction which is inexpensive, light weight, easy to manufacture and provides a self-cleaning feature which can help reduce and remove dirt and particulate matter gathered between bushing and swivel portions and thereby increase product durability and operational life.